


Bad Day

by ScottishScurrie



Series: Entraptak Stories [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Don’t worry, Entrapdak, Entrapdak Reunion, F/M, Hordak is a father and it took him years to find out like smh, Modern AU, Open Ending, This has a happy ending btw, Y’all can ask for more, it is pretty short, just so y’all know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-24 18:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottishScurrie/pseuds/ScottishScurrie
Summary: [MODERN AU]Prompt: Imagine Person A giving Person B a sealed envelope that says “DO NOT OPEN UNTIL YOU’RE HAVING A BAD DAY.” Years later at the end of a long and hard day Person B finally decides to open it.Entrapta is Person A and Hordak is Person B(spoiler alert: it’s an ultrasound :))





	Bad Day

It’s been years since Entrapta and Hordak split up, they left amicably and without a fuss, it just wasn’t working out for either of them.

Hordak hasn’t seen her in a while, they still said they would hang out but that flopped.

He slumped on his chair, rubbing the bridge of his nose, then taking in the room he was in.

He was sat in a boring office that was devoid of any colour, at his desk he had a couple of photos of him and Entrapta which he never had enough energy to take down.

He glanced at a drawer and opened it, pulling out a purple envelope.

On the front was written in pink glitter pen: “Don’t open unless you’re boss is being horrible again, or just sad :)”

He looked around and opened the envelope.

His heart immediately stopped.

There was a picture of a tiny baby, clearly from an ultrasound.

He stood up, putting the picture in his bag and ran out of office very quickly, though security stopped him.

He groaned and looked at the two security guards, recognising them instantly.

“Where are you going so quickly?” Catra asked, eyebrow raised.

“Look. I have to see someone right now.” Hordak Said, quickly.

“Why? Is it urgent?” Scorpia asked.

“Look, If I just show you why I have to go right this second, will you let me go??”

“And a tip.”

“Fine!” Hordak yelled, taking out the photo and then his wallet.

Catra did a double take.

“When?? Why??” She choked.

“There’s a date on the thing, and I don’t know!! It was in an envelope from my ex girlfriend!” Hordak Said.

“This was 12 years ago.” Catra Said, deadpanned.

“... What?” Hordak Said, eyebrow raised, taking the picture back.

“Oh god. I’m a horrible father! Now can you let me go?! I need to see her.”

“Fine.”

The next 30 minutes were a blur, before finally he arrived at the small cottage just outside of town.

A girl, around the age of 12 opened the door.

She had very pale skin with freckles sprinkled around her face, dark raven hair that went down to her waist and brown eyes.

She looked curiously at Hordak, before she turned around.

“MOM! The man in the pictures is at the door!” She yelled.

He heard clanging and crashing, lots of it before Entrapta came into view.

She had even longer hair and she wore a purple shirt and overalls.

“... Hordak?”


End file.
